Iris Potter and the Soul Enigma
by Octanek
Summary: The Mistress of Death has found herself within Soul Society. Join Iris Potter as she tries to keep her past from destroying the present. Fem!Harry.
1. Prelude

**Iris Potter and the Soul Enigma**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prelude<strong>_

Feeling. She suddenly had feelings, pain, stiffness, hunger. Iris opened one eye carefully and instantly regretted it, for the bright glare of the sun sent her into fresh pangs of pain.

Sighing, Iris slowly sat up and stretched her sore limbs, placing a hand over her forehead she opened her eyes again, slowly this time. Blinking over the sudden light, it took a while for the light to adjust and what she saw took Iris' breath away.

"_I must be in heaven!" _Iris thought excitedly, but then realized that was stupid when her stomached rumbled more forcefully this time, _"I doubt I'd be hungry in heaven, must still be alive, but... How?". _The last thing she remembered was talking to Dumbledore in the strange King's Cross facsimile after getting hit by Voldemort's Killing Curse.

However, the scenery in front of her looked utterly divine, rolling hills of fresh grass and wild flowers and snow capped mountains as far as the eye could see, the sky the brightest blue she had ever seen, with nary a wisp of a cloud in sight. The temperature felt warm and a pleasantly cool breeze would occasionally carry stray leaves in intricate patterns around her, if this wasn't heaven it was a good approximation.

Iris was interrupted out of her reverie by the sounds of rustling clothes behind her, she spun her head around and beheld a strange sight. An old man was sitting behind her in the lotus position, legs crossed and hands wresting on his knees. He was wearing a robe that looked Asian in origin that was light blue in colour, and faded in places. Iris looked up and saw his face in greater detail, it was Asian in decent like his robes, kind black eyes squinted at her from beneath enormous thick white eyebrows, he had a short nose and a flowing white beard, not unlike Dumbledore's, that contrasted heavily with his bald head, giving him the appearance of a wise sage.

"Welcome child, to Soul Society." he rumbled with a deep rich voice.

Iris blinked, then blinked again, making sure she heard him correctly. He spoke a different language, but she understood it perfectly. Her face must of betrayed her confusion because the old man chuckled warmly, his beard twitched, and Iris knew from experience that meant he was smiling. Iris returned his smile with a crooked one of her own, she started to bring her rudimentary Occlumency skills to bare and try and strangle her raging emotions into submission.

"Soul Society? So I am dead then..." she answered eventually, desperately trying not to cry, she thought back to her friends who she would never see again, for little Teddy who would never know his Godmother, or mother, or father... Too late, a single tear slipped through her grasp, opening the damn for the others, they rushed like a river across her face, hot and forceful. Iris spun around to try and avoid embarrassing herself around the stranger, but the old man was quicker and grabbed her, hugging her gently, Iris gave up the futile struggle and collapsed into his thin arms, sobbing and waling, letting her dejected soul scream it's anguish.

The old man didn't say anything, either he was wise enough not to or awkward around a crying female, judging by the calming noises he made or the soothing motions with his hands, it was the former. Eventually Iris bled out of emotion, stifling a final sniffle, she slowly extracted herself out of the old man's arms, shuffling away from him she started brushing her clothes, the same brilliantly white robes that appeared for her in King's Cross, now dirty with dirt and wet with tears.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, unable to look him in the eyes. "Nonsense! Everyone cries when they come here, it's only natural, and yes, I'm afraid you are dead, miss...?" he trailed off, but the question was evident.

"Ugh... Potter Iris, pleased to meet you." Iris was very curious why she subconsciously switched her last name for her first. _"Must be a quirk of this new language." _she deduced.

"Potter? Very strange name, you must not be from Japan then, but that's nothing bad, surely, a little spice is best now an then in the great Ramen of life!" the old man boomed joyfully, on the mention of Ramen her stomached rumbled again, this time with the force of an enraged Hippogriff.

Iris blushed, and tried to stand up but fell awkwardly onto the old man, who caught her gracefully, her blush deepened further. "Hoho!" The old man boomed, "Hungry are we? This is good! It means you have powerful spirit energy inside of you, let me carry you to the village and see if I can find something for you Potter-chan!"

With that he quickly picked her up and started carrying her bridal style, off towards a mysterious village within a mysterious land of the dead, where people are hungry and old Japanese men that are crazier than the British ones.

_"What the hell have I gotten myself into this time?"_

* * *

><p><strong>This is an experiment to see if I can keep this going long term, I'm trying to improve as a writer and my biggest crutch right now is sticking with a single story, I have tons of ideas but that's about it. <strong>

**This chapter is short because it's the prelude, the rest of the story takes place hundreds of years later, when the Bleach story officially starts.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Lion

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Lion**

* * *

><p><strong><em>10 years later<em>**

"Just concentrate, meditate and all will be revealed..." repeated Iris for the hundredth time as she tried to meditate, sitting with her sword on her lap, not yet worth to be known as a Soul Cutter.

She wondered if she would ever get any answers from her sword, just as she worried if she would ever be able to use her magic, and not just the "Demon Way" of the Soul Reapers. _"It's like my magic is there, inside me, I can feel it, but it's locked away somehow!"_

"Some Soul Reaper I am, don't even have a Soul Cutter!" Iris grunted in a rather un-lady like manner out of frustration.

As if on cue, Iris felt a sudden force yank her inwards. Opening her eyes, Iris found herself standing on the field between the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts, turning around, Iris spied the impressive castle, but something was wrong. The spires weren't as big, and it seemed smaller.

"You're wondering why Hogwarts doesn't look as grand as it should." Said a rough male voice behind her.

Iris turned around and her eyes widened in shock, there, standing in front of her was none other than Godric Gryffindor!

He was tall, and imposing, standing a good seven feet high, his face swallowed by an enormous shaggy orange beard and hair that fell in waves across his back and shoulders, he was wearing a shining plate breastplate with a roaring, shimmering golden lion proudly displayed on the front, the rest of his clothes where hidden beneath a thick black wizards robe, his hands where hidden behind his back.

Godric chuckled, "Now you're probably thinking that I look like Godric Gryffindor, one of the legendary founders, but I am NOT HE!" he boomed the last, silence fell around them, and Iris jumped a little with shock.

Finding her voice, Iris asked, "But then, why do you look like him?"

"Good question!" yelled the man, Iris had a thought that he only knew how to talk at certain decibels. "Can you not think of who I might be lass?" he asked.

Frowning, Iris regarded the man and thought. _"I was meditating before I came here, I didn't feel a portkey or an apparation, I was yanked _inside... _So I am inside my mind then." _

"We're in my mind." Started Iris, the man nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"_He apparently lives inside my mind, but he doesn't feel bad or wrong like Voldemort did when I learned how to feel his Horcrux, he wasn't here before I came to Soul Society, or even after. He only appeared when I joined the Soul Reaper Aca..." _Iris' eyes widened in surprise and she triumphantly pointed a finger at him and exclaimed: "You're my Soul Cutter!"

He started clapping, "Well done!" he boomed again, if there where birds around, they would have undoubtedly flown away by now. "You're smarter than you give yourself credit for lass!" he finished, Iris could see gleaming white teeth beneath his jungle of a beard, he was grinning broadly.

"But... What's your name?" asked Iris, who was regarding her Soul Cutter shrewdly, "And why are you male? All the Soul Reaper's I've talked to say girls get female Soul Cutters..." Iris trailed off, blushing furiously, it was a rather awkward question to ask after all.

The man started laughing, the kind of laugh you would hear at a rather crowded inn, a deep full belly laugh that would echo across the room and rattle any windows. Wiping a tear from his eye ,the man briskly walked up to her and without warning, enveloped her in a bone crushing bear hug and lifted her several feet off the ground. _"Mrs. Weasley could learn a thing or two from him!"_

He gently put her down after a few tense seconds, and Iris started wheezing and coughing, trying to get her breath back.

"All good questions to ask lass, but I can only answer one I'm afraid, my name is something you'll have to find yourself." he answered with uncharacteristic sombreness.

"Okay..." Iris didn't really know how she could ever guess, she straightened herself and started brushing dirt off her dark grey and red Soul Reaper Academy uniform, and adjusting her new glasses on her nose, the half-moon spectacles flashed reflecting the sun from her mindscape.

"As for why I'm male." Continued the giant, he paused for a moment. "Let me ask you this; Aside from your obvious gender, what about you is even remotely womanly?"

The blunt question completely threw her off, "W-what?" she sputtered.

"Think about it, the way you look, the way you dress, the way you walk, even the way you talk, all masculine. Not surprising really, all your adult role models growing up where male, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, even Snape to an extent, all contributed heavily to your development." he rambled on.

"But." interrupted Iris hotly, she was fuming with indignity. "What about McGonagall, a-and Mrs. Weasley." She said in a soft voice.

"Please!" he scoffed, "McGonagall intimidated you, she was a strict disciplinarian, not a friend. And you never let Mrs. Weasley in, she desperately wanted to be a mother figure to you, but you thought she was too overbearing, just like a boy would!"

Iris was silent, _"He's right." S_he thought bitterly.

"Even the way you treated your friends, you spent more time goofing off with Ron instead of with Hermione. And finally, your Patronus, was it not a stag? A stag that was your _fathers_ Patronus too?" He finished.

"So what does that mean?" She asked eventually, afraid of the answer.

"Nothing!" he chuckled, surprising her. "All it means is that you're a tomboy!" he laughed again, and Iris blushed with embarrassment.

Smiling hesitantly, Iris regarded her rather strange Soul Cutter. Who was standing resolutely before her, with Hogwarts behind him, which was looking mightier than when she arrived. A gentle breeze sprung up out of nowhere, tousling his hair and completing the picture.

"_He rather looks like an old red lion..._ _"Wait." _Iris felt something, _shift_ inside her, some hidden knowledge that she suddenly understood, some forgotten tidbit that came to her at an unexpected moment. The man winked at her, and she felt a rush.

Opening her eyes, Iris found herself back inside her room in the Academy. Checking the clock on the wall, Iris saw that a few hours had past. Standing up, Iris began stretching her sore muscles, which creaked and cracked at appropriate intervals.

After finishing her short exercise, she began running towards the training grounds, her Soul Cutter held in his scabbard by her left hand. Vaulting the 4 foot tall railing separating the training grounds from the rest of the Academy. Iris landed neatly on a bamboo mat. Regarding her surroundings, Iris noted with satisfaction that she was alone.

Drawing her Soul Cutter with on sift motion, Iris saw that it had changed somewhat. Before the handle was a bland grey in colour, now it was a vibrant red with golden octahedron studs in-bedded between the leather, known as _menukii_. The hand-guard or _tsuba _was also golden in colour, with an intricate lion motif. Iris felt a rush of pride and joy, this was _her_ Soul Cutter, and it's the best of all of them!

Letting instinct take hold, Iris felt herself brandish the blade across from her with both hands, with the edge of the hand-guard resting on her lips and the blade pointing up, the edge angled forwards.

"Roar, Red Lion!"

A rush of power enveloped her, she could feel it spinning around her like a violent hurricane, and with a final guttural lions roar, the transformation was complete. Iris beheld his majesty. The Soul Cutter had now changed, what was a standard Japanese style Katana, is now a larger medieval long-sword, approximately 100 centimetres in length with a good 5 centimetres width. The hilt ornate and highly polished, with brilliant rubies embedded into the metal.

Iris was laughing with joy, for she was reunited once again, with the Sword of Gryffindor, now a boisterous Soul Cutter, known as Red Lion.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**I've decided to space out Iris' time in Soul Society, the following chapters will focus on her growth as a Soul Reaper, and the friends she meets at the Academy. And we'll be seeing that old man again soon, I have something special planned for him!**

**A big thanks to everyone who followed and favorited this story, your faith is heartwarming to me! And a special thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the best, I'm always looking for constructive criticism, so please don't hesitate to speak your mind, I really want to improve as a writer!**


	3. Chapter 2: Class Begins

**Chapter 2: Class Begins**

**Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

><p>Iris looked at the door to the classroom with nervousness, the door was simple in design, wood and paper in the classic Japanese style, a sign hung in the middle, saying "Classroom 2: Teacher: Ronoji Alla" in official and rigid script.<p>

Iris pushed the door open and quickly shuffled inside, trying not to get noticed, too late. Every head turned to look at her, and the teacher, a tall, buxom brunette woman paused in her speech, her piercing brown eyes turned to regard the newcomer for a second before she regarded the stack of papers on her desk, after a quick glance she smiled and turned to Iris once again.

"Potter, Iris, so good of you to join us, come in!" the teacher yelled, waving her in.

Blushing furiously, Iris quickly looked for an empty seat, finding one near the front of the classroom, next to a girl with wavy blonde hair and a sizeable chest. _"Why does every woman I see have bigger boobs than me?" _Iris thought glumly, as she quickly rushed to sit next to the girl, smiling hesitantly, the redhead smiled back.

This was year 2 of Iris' Shinigami training, the first year was spent learning the history of Soul Society and the Gotei 13, practising basic sword kata's, Hakuda, which is the Shinigami Hand-to-hand speciality and Kidou. Now, year 2 promises more challenging fair, including learning about ones Zanpakouto.

"Now that the last straggler has arrived, let me continue where I left off..." the teacher began, her black kimono rustled as she adjusted the papers on her desks, clearing her throat she continued.

"You are all here because you passed Year One of Shinigami Academy, congratulations, all of you, but you are not done yet. The hardest challenges are ahead of you, and will determine if you graduate this year, or need to wait a few more." She said this with steel in her voice and fire in her eyes, Iris got the impression that she was a strict teacher when she needed to be.

Instantly her demeanour shifted to her previous jubilant self. "But fear not, for not everyone manages to graduate during his or her second year, for it is an incredibly hard thing to accomplish, so do not be disheartened."

Smiling, she suddenly pointed a finger at one of the students sitting in the back row who was quietly whispering to the boy next to him, his eyes widened when he noticed the teachers, and subsequently everyone else's attention on him.

"You there, Renji-san, you seem bored by this class, perhaps you think you know it all already hmnn?" the teacher asked, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"N-No Ronoji-sensei..." stammered the boy, who had spiky tomato red hair tied in a ponytail, the boy he was talking to was completely bald with strange red markings on the sides of his eyes, he was grinning widely, amused by his friends situation.

"And you Madarame-san, you seemed amused by your friends situation, perhaps running a few miles around the Academy will drop that stupid grin off your face!" The bald kid stopped grinning immediately, and adopted a more serious posture, eyes completely focused on the teacher.

"That's better." The teacher smiled, before her sharp eyes began scanning the room for more potential trouble makers, apparently satisfied, she nodded before gesturing to the blackboard behind her, "Year 2 class, Day One: Introductions" was written on it in white chalk.

"As you can see, today's class will be covering introductions, so this is how it's going to happen, I call out your name, you stand up and tell us a little bit about yourself, don't go overboard mind you, just your general likes and dislikes, what your future goals are, that sort of thing."

Iris felt nervous, today would be first day she would be part of a solid class, one that would stay with her all the way to graduation, Year One was easy compared to this, where classes where much smaller, and spread out, circulating students based on ability, she had never seen anyone twice in all that time, but now everything was about to change.

Iris almost didn't notice but when the girl next to her stood, Iris concentrated on what she was about to say, she was curious about the girl she was sitting next to.

"Hi, my name is Matsumoto Rangiku and I love to party, and um..." she paused in thinking, wresting her chin on one of her hands, the other began to play with her hair.

She blinked a few times, "That's it really." she finished, shrugging her shoulders.

The teacher shook her head, unimpressed. "That's it? Come on Matsumoto-san, you must have more than that?" she asked.

"Weelllll..." she drew out the word, "I guess you could say that I came here to be with a friend of mine, but he's not in this class unfortunately." she smiled when she mentioned her friend.

The teacher sighed, "Very well, you may sit down." Rangiku didn't need to told twice, she plopped down on her seat forcefully, her breasts bouncing with the force, Iris blushed and looked away.

Iris didn't need to guess where this was going, she stood up before the teacher called her name. "Hello, my name is Potter Iris, and I came here to learn due to a promise I made to an old friend. Ummm, I like sports and relaxing with friends..." she paused for a second, thinking of what else to tell the class, before she remembered and grinned. "Oh, and I've achieved Shikai."

Silence, nobody clapped, nobody smiled, they all stared at her, some with wide eyed disbelief, some with scorn and derision. She felt like Second Year at Hogwarts all over again, when she revealed her Parseltongue ability, thankfully that disappeared along with Voldemort's Horcrux, she didn't need to be labelled as evil here too.

The teacher chuckled, "Potter-san, please do not lie to impress your classmates, it is not a nice thing to do."

Iris felt herself go red with anger. _"How dare they think I'm lying! I'll show them!" _drawing her Zanpakouto in one swift motion and bringing it into position before anyone could react, Iris pulled her reiatsu into the blade.

"Roar, Red Lion!" she yelled.

When the pressure cleared, Red Lion was held confidently in her right hand, pointing at the wide eyed teacher.

"I do not lie, Ronoji-sensei." spoke Iris calmly, as she let the blade reform back into it's original state and sheathed it. Not taking her eyes off the teacher.

"R-right, apologies Potter-san, to achieve Shikai before even starting Year Two is an incredible feat, one that has not been managed since Sosuke Aizen, 20 years ago, you have my congratulations." the teacher smiled and bowed slightly, acknowledging her mistake.

Nodding her head, Iris sat back down, she could still feel the stares of every student in the class on her.

"_This promises to be an interesting year."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Fighting 101

**Iris Potter and the Soul Enigma**

**Chapter 3: Fighting 101**

* * *

><p>Iris flinched as Abarai Renji's Shikai <em>Zabimaru <em>nearly cleaved Roto, another classmate of hers.

"_He's gotten better since last time I saw him fight." _observed Iris from her position amongst the other classmates. Today was sparring day, held every Friday, it was a day meant to relax after a full week of lessons, and as such it was a very popular day. Students would organize by class and fight, there where no winners, each student taking their turn to fight another. It reminded Iris of her impromptu DA lessons during her Fifth Year at Hogwarts, informal and fun, Iris knew that the main goal was to bolster relations, and it was working.

Even from her position within the crowd Iris could feel the stares on her, after her showing during the first day of class Iris became "Our new celebrity" as Snape would have put it. Before she was the "Ryoka with the strange name and brilliant green eyes", now she was the latest prodigy, someone to watch out for and monitor closely.

"_No matter where I go it seems I'll always be the centre of attention!" _Iris griped.

CRASH!

Iris blinked out of her reverie and saw that the match was over, Renji had incapacitated Roto, who was being dragged out by some junior 4th Division healers to get patched up. Ronoji-sensei quickly stood up and clapped along with the rest of the class, Renji had the good grace to look embarrassed at the praise.

"Well done Renji-san! That was a brilliant show, however, I couldn't help but notice your shoddy footwork, which can mean your death if you're not careful, work on that." She instructed, Renji visibly deflated, a scowl marring his sweaty face as he shuffled over to his position, sheathing his Zanpakouto as he sat down.

Ronoji-sensei glanced down on her clipboard of names and a quick smile graced her lips before she cleared her throat.

"Next up... Potter-san vs Rangiku-san, please step forward." She announced with an exited voice.

Instantly the conversations around Iris dimmed, everyone was looking at her now and whispering. Iris knew why, today would be the first day anyone would see her fight, and expectations where high. Iris knew from experience that they expected a spectacular show, and nothing less than total victory would disappointing and would severely damager her reputation, not that she cared about such things of course.

Iris stood up and sparing a second to wipe off any dirt and creases on her uniform, Iris plodded over to the centre of the ring, dreading the coming fight, not because she might lose, but because she could seriously hurt Rangiku-san if she wasn't careful, Red Lion had instructed her too well...

"You know the rules by now yes?" asked Ronoji-sensei, Iris nodded in affirmation, as did Rangiku-san. The rules where fairly simple and straightforward, only Shinigami arts where allowed and don't cause an injury that can't be healed quickly, nothing too restrictive, unlike Wizarding Duels.

Iris bowed before Rangiku-san as they met, Iris hovered her right hand over Red Lion as she waited for the order to fight, she was already thinking of the quickest way to win, not wanting to prolong what could potential become a very messy fight.

"FIGHT!" Yelled Ronoji-sensei and immediatley Rangiku-san drew her Zanpakouto and screamed.

"Growl, _Heineko_!"

Iris' eyes widened as she barely managed to dodge a sudden cloud of light grey ash that erupted out of her the scabbard, instead of a blade as expected. Landing a few metres away after her backflip, Iris narrowed her eyes and regarded her opponent who was smirking at her, an ash cloud barely visible around her.

Coming to a quick conclusion, Iris sighed and withdrew Red Lion, and brought it into position.

"Roar, Red Lion." She calmly intoned.

"_I need to be careful and finish this in one move." _She reasoned.

Unlike most other Shikai's, the only major difference between it and Red Lion's sealed state is the shape, no visible effects or attacks where prominent, and to the uninformed, it appeared to be the most boring Shikai ever. But that was what was so special and in some ways sinister about her blade, it was the Sword of Gryffindor in _all _ways, which included the ability to take on the properties of anything that would make it stronger, as such, it had the potential to become the deadliest Zanpakouto in existence, and Iris hadn't even achieved Bankai.

As the dust cleared, Iris could be seen holding Red Lion in the traditional longsword guard stance, taught to her by the old Lion during their nightly sparring sessions inside her mind, something she greatly enjoyed and dreaded, being in her mind didn't make his attacks hurt any less!

Rangiku wasted no time and flung _Heineko _at Iris, the cloud of ash rushing her at great speeds, Iris simply brought her guard up.

Clang!

The ash scattered around the blade and his wielder harmlessly, and a curious thing happened, the ash that landed on the blade was _absorbed _into it, something that Rangiku quickly noticed.

"What was that?" She asked in confusion.

Instead of answering Iris slashed her blade across from her in a neat arc, and a small cloud of ash sprung forth and headed towards Rangiku, who was so shocked she barely had time to deflect the attack, brining her arms across her body in cross shape as the cloud stuck, forming a thin yet deep gash across her forearms, the real _Heineko _protecting her from the worst of it.

There was a sudden still as students and teacher alike held the breath in shock. Rangiku, panting from exertion glared hatefully at Iris, and brought her seemingly empty handle into a guard position, ash forming into shape around her.

Iris smiled apologetically at her.

"Red Lion's ability is to imbibe anything that makes it stronger, meaning any attack you use against me, I can use it back." She explained.

Not giving her a chance to absorb the information, Irish flashed behind Rangiku using _shunpo _or 'Flash Step',the Shinigami ability to move at the speed of sound and grabbing the middle of the blade with her left hand, Iris brought Red Lion's pommel upon her opponent's head with a mighty swing, executing a perfect 'Murder Stroke' as the Lion called it. A perfect way to incapacitate your opponent without killing them.

And like a bag of potatoes, Rangiku bodily crashed onto the floor, out cold.

There was a stunned silence, nobody spoke for several seconds before one brave soul coughed and that seemed to break the spell, at once everyone started yelling questions at her, the din was so bad that Ronoji-sensei had to release a particularly loud Kidou spell above their heads and once again silence fell across the room.

"That was a very interesting demonstration there Potter-san, and the most unique Zanpakouto I've ever had the privilege to witness, I dare say you'll go far within the Gotei 13." Ronoji-sensei announced, she looked proud but Iris could see the worry in her eyes, she was worried too, now that she revealed Red Lion's secrets.

Sealing her blade and sheathing him. Iris joined her classmates at her place, the students around her giving her a wide berth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Potter-san, Potter-san, please wait!" came a weak voice behind Iris, turning around Iris saw Rangiku running at her, a bandage could be seen around her stomach and some where covering her head.

Iris stopped and smiled warily at Rangiku, preparing to fight if she wanted a rematch. Rangiku eventually reached Iris, panting from exhaustion, Rangiku was bent over with her hands resting on her thighs, giving Iris a good view of Rangiku's sizable cleavage, Iris turned away blushing.

"_Why does she always wear such a low cut top? Is she aware she's giving everyone a free show?" _Iris pondered as she regarded the very interesting pattern on the walls around them.

"Potter-san." Rangiku repeated after catching her breatch, she stood up and grinned broadly at Iris, Iris blinked in confusion.

"You gave me a good thrashing back there! I just wanted to tell you that I don't hold any grudges, it was a fair fight and all..." Rangiku said, twirling a strand of her hair left hand, the other being rested on her hips.

"Oh..." Iris answered dumbly.

"I mean, your Zanpakouto is something else! I've seen all sorts but yours is the most unique for sure, well... There could be one more awesome out there but until I see it I'll stick with my previous statement." Rangiku rambled on.

"Thanks... I think." Iris answered.

"But, I didn't particularly want a unique Zanpakouto you know? I was famous when I was alive and I kinda hoped I'd be able to be normal here, is that so much to ask?" Iris grumbled.

Now it was Rangiku who blinked in confusion.

"You remember your life before you came here? Wow, that's very rare!" She gushed, face alight with interest.

"Wait... What do you mean you want to be normal? Thats... Thats... Wow." Rangiku seemed lost for words, as if the entire concept of wanting normalcy was beyond her comprehension.

Iris sighed and gave Rangiku her best attempt at a remeasuring smile.

"Thanks for not holding a grudge Matsomoto-san, it was very mature of you, I'll be heading home now, see you in class tomorrow yeah?" Iris continued, she felt particularly foolish about sharing her desires with her.

"_She won't understand, nobody ever does." _Iris thought gloomily.

As she turned around to leave Iris was not prepared to be suddenly caught in a bone crushing hug from Rangiku, being glad Iris was caught from behind, lest she get a face full of boob.

"Awww you are too cute Potter-san, I'll see you later!" She let Iris go and ruffled her hair, Iris was suddenly aware at how short she was compared to Rangiku.

"Please call me Rangiku." The buxom blonde requested in a soft and kind voice, smiling broadly at Iris, blushing furiously Iris nodded and used Shunpo to escape, she could hear Rangiku's laugh all the way to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Many thousands of apologies great readers! I have been having a lot of family issues the past few weeks and consequently my stories have suffered as a result. But don't worry, everything is sorted now and I'll be back in the swing of things, and should be updating this story and my other story regularly.**


End file.
